<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill Me In by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694904">Fill Me In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Thousand Words [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Drarry In The Dark, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Erections, Fade to Black, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexually Suggestive, oral sex (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in a luxurious hotel room, with a mysterious wizard in bed beside him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Thousand Words [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill Me In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt: <em> I don't even know his name. Just... his bum. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry cracked open an eye and reached for his glasses. Merlin, but his head ached. </p><p>This wasn’t Grimmauld Place. He had awoken in a hotel room. That much was certain. It had been left in disarray. There was a half-full bottle of champagne still left on the bedside table and random clothes scattered all over the floor. </p><p>Harry’s heart dropped down into his stomach. </p><p>He wasn’t alone. </p><p>Lay beside him, his identity concealed by the bedsheets, dozed another wizard. Harry was seized by indecision. Should he pull the quilt from his bedmate? Command answers? Run away? </p><p>The other man, whomever might be, was still fast asleep and snoring softly. </p><p>It was best not to wake him yet. Harry needed to <em>think</em>. </p><p>First things first. Get things straight in his head. </p><p>Last night had been Nev’s twenty-fourth birthday. A few of them had gone out to celebrate. They’d gone out to Enchantments, a swanky new nightclub off Diagon. The whole night had been big, flashy and excessive. He’d drank flamboyant cocktails with lewd names and danced under the charmed, flashing lights. Harry remembered the Amortentia-infused smoke billowing across the dancefloor. </p><p>Harry remembered enticing flashes of grey eyes and the spicy scent of aftershave. He remembered the scrape of stubble on his skin and Harry remembered fingernails marking his back. </p><p>Circe’s <em>tits</em>. Casual sex wasn’t his style. Harry didn’t even know the wizard’s name, although he could recall the shape of his perfectly-formed bum without any problems whatsoever. </p><p>There was nothing for it. Harry needed to get the most pressing question out of the way. He took a deep breath, counted to five, and then peeled back the covers as gently as he could manage. Harry really hoped the other wizard wasn’t some arse, ready to sell a suggestive little tale to <em>The Prophet</em> for a bag of Galleons. He’d endured his fair share of headlines over the last year. He didn’t need more. </p><p>Harry swallowed; his mouth suddenly dry. </p><p>Slumbering beside him was Draco Malfoy, his blond hair fluffy where it lay across his pillow. </p><p><em>Oh</em>. </p><p>Draco Malfoy. This constituted a <em>very</em> interesting turn of events. </p><p>Surprise raced through Harry. His heart thumped in his chest as additional memories began to flood his mind. Harry remembered Draco dancing under the nightclub lights. Sensual attraction had coursed through his blood. Harry had found himself approaching Draco, drawn to the other wizard with all the power of a magic spell. </p><p>Daringly, Harry peered back down at their bodies. They were both as naked as the day they’d been born. </p><p>Further memories assaulted Harry’s senses. He remembered their kisses as they'd struggled to strip without ceasing their touches. He remembered their laughter as their mouths explored, their lips pressing everywhere they could reach. </p><p>Harry wasn’t sure what to think. Truth was, he’d been attracted to Draco for a while. The two of them made small talk in the Leaky in Friday nights and ate together in the Ministry Canteen. They argued over the Quidditch and sometimes went out for breakfast, eating fry-ups in Muggle greasy spoons. They weren’t friends but they certainly weren’t enemies any longer.  </p><p>Harry decided his best course of action would be to get up. He ought to pee, splash some water over his face and see if he could rustle up a Hangover Curative. These posh hotels usually had some kept on stasis somewhere. It took him a minute, but Harry soon located the bathroom. Bloody hell, but Draco was still a posh git. Their suite was bigger than the Dursley’s whole house. </p><p>Harry relieved himself, biting back a grin as he did so. The luxurious – and gigantic – shower set further memories playing through his consciousness. His back had been pressed against those cold tiles while Draco had fellated him, swallowing his length with that smart mouth of his. The mere memory of it sent shivers racing down Harry’s spine. </p><p>Ambling back towards the bed, Harry heard the tiniest groan. Draco had woken in his absence. The other wizard was sleep mussed, but looked as beautiful as ever. If Draco was shocked by the sight of a starkers Harry in his hotel suite then he didn’t show it, not even for a second. His poker face must be exceptional. </p><p>“So, I’m trying to recall how we got into this situation,” Draco said, without the slenderest hint of embarrassment. “I can remember dancing in the nightclub, and side-awaying with you in the alleyway that runs beside it–” </p><p>Harry laughed. It seemed that Draco was every bit as mystified about last night’s events as he was.</p><p>He watched as Draco cast his eyes around the confusion of the room, taking in the discarded clothes and the abandoned magnum of Moet. The other wizard rubbed his face before bringing his gaze around to meet Harry’s own. Draco made a small sound of amusement. </p><p>“It looks like we enjoyed ourselves a little bit,” Harry answered. He gave Draco a smile. “I can make myself scarce if you'd like. I’d never have dreamt of renting this suite, Draco. You enjoy it.”</p><p>Draco frowned at that suggestion. He sat up a little and pushed back the edges of the quilt, beckoning for Harry to come closer. “That wouldn’t be any fun though,” Draco replied. “It’s <em>impossible</em> to enjoy the amenities by oneself. I suggest an alternative course of action. You come over here and remind me of everything that I’ve forgotten about last night. Fill me in, so to speak. </p><p>Harry couldn’t resist that invitation. He dived into the bed and wrapped his arms around Draco’s middle. Their bodies were one long line of heat and Harry closed the space between the them, finding Draco’s mouth for a fervent kiss. The two of them fit together entirely as well as Harry remembered from the previous night. </p><p>“That’d be my pleasure,” Harry answered, his body reacting naturally to the proximity of the other man. He seductively slid his hips over Draco’s own. “Let’s make some fresh memories.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>